


[Fanvideo] Zeenat/Meera - Whisper a dangerous secret

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [26]
Category: Dor | String (2006)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Hindu Character, Multi, Muslim Character, Polyamory, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: "Now they have the power to destroy you, but they won't.This is what love is." - welcome to nightvale





	[Fanvideo] Zeenat/Meera - Whisper a dangerous secret

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 

**Fandom:**  Dor (2006)

**Music:**  Dolly Parton - Jolene

 

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/DorJolene)

**Author's Note:**

> finished date: 4.5.2017  
> edited some gosth frames: 7.08-2017
> 
> this women literally exchange tokens from their husbands, thats some amazing poly/femslashy visual


End file.
